As used herein, the terms “user equipment” (“UE”), “mobile station” (“MS”), and “user agent” (“UA”) might in some cases refer to mobile devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld or laptop computers, and similar devices that have telecommunications capabilities. The terms “MS,” “UE,” “UA,” user device,” and “user node” may be used synonymously herein. A UE might include components that allow the UE to communicate with other devices, and might also include one or more associated removable memory modules, such as but not limited to a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application. Alternatively, such a UE might consist of the device itself without such a module. In other cases, the term “UE” might refer to devices that have similar capabilities but that are not transportable, such as desktop computers, set-top boxes, or network appliances. The term “UE” can also refer to any hardware or software component that can terminate a communication session for a user.
As telecommunications technology has evolved, more advanced network access equipment has been introduced that can provide services that were not possible previously. This network access equipment might include systems and devices that are improvements of the equivalent equipment in a traditional wireless telecommunications system. Such advanced or next generation equipment may be included in evolving wireless communications standards, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). For example, an LTE or LTE-A systems and devices might include an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) which may include an E-UTRAN node B (or eNB), a Home E-UTRAN node B (HeNB), a relay node, or a similar component rather than a traditional base station. These components may be referred to as an access node. Other components, for example in UTRAN, WLAN or WiMAX, that may be referred to as an access node, may include a node B (NB), Home node B (HNB) or a wireless access point. The term “(e)NB” may contemplate NBs and eNBs.
(e)NBs support emergency calls. H(e)NBs also might support emergency calls for both CSG and non-CSG members. H(e)NBs may provide very limited number of users with emergency services, relative to the capabilities of (e)NBs. Furthermore, the connection of an H(e)NB to an IP backhaul may be intentionally or unintentionally lost during other CSG or non-CSG members' emergency calls via the H(e)NB. Moreover, emergency services via an H(e)NB or via an (e)NB are desirably supported without difference in user experience.